Jade's Secret
by Azkadellio
Summary: Jade has a secret that only her family and best friend, Cat, know. After agreeing to help her frienemie with a school assignment, Jade accidentally shows Tori her secret. After finding out, the girls fight with their feelings towards one another. Will they admit that they've been crushing on the other for a while? Or keep it a secret. g!pJade. One-shot.


**This is based on a pic I found on google a while ago. It's a picture of Raven from _'Teen Titans'_ having a dream about having sex with Starfire. In the pic, Raven has a penis, and is nude. The pic shows a dream cloud of Raven pounding Starfire from behind, and in the main pic, Raven is erect and there's cum on her stomach and arms, as well as beside her on the bed.**

**Because of that pic, I came up with this Jori lightly smutty one-shot. The plot of this is based on the pic, where Jade has a penis. She has a crush on Tori and ends up having a sex dream about her. This is set after _'The Worst Couple'_, and before _'Wanko's Warehouse'_. I don't have an episode for it to be based on, just an aproximate range, but there is a hint of it taking place during _'Tori & Jade's Playdate'_, but only by a mention of the play.**

**I say Jade's car is a Dodge Charger, and that it's the sam that Dominic Toretto had in the first _'Fast & The Furious'_ movie. If that's wrong, please let me know. I'm not a car guy, so I don't know just by the looks of a car.**

**Italics are thoughts, bold is a dream.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_, its characters, _'Teen Titans'_, or the pic that influenced this.**

**No POV**

**"Fuck, I love how tight you are, Tori." Jade grunts out as she grips the half-Latina's waist, Jade's 7 inch cock going in and out of Tori's tight pussy.**

**"I love the way you feel inside of me. I love the full feeling." Tori moans out, her right hand going to her clit and rubbing it while her left hand keeps her up.**

**The two girls simply sigh in pleasure as Jade keeps a tight grip on Tori's waist, and Tori increases her pleasure she's feeling from Jade.**

**"I'm gonna cum." Both girls sigh out, Jade's pace increasing. "Where do you want it baby?" Jade asks, her pace slowly increasing as she near her orgasm.**

**"In. I want to feel you cum in my pussy baby." Tori moans out, looking over her left shoulder to smile at Jade.**

**"You got it baby girl." Jade grunts out, stopping a moment later when she starts to pump Tori's tight hole with her cum.**

"Fuck." Jade says, jumping awake when her alarm goes off. "Damn it. I hate when that happens." She groans out as she sits up, seeing her still erect cock and the stream of cum on her chest, stomach, right arm, and her right erect nipple covered in her cum.

"JADELYN! SHUT OFF THAT ACCURSED ALARM!" Jade hears from her father on the floor above, Jade's room being in the basement.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Jade yells, pushing the 'off' button of her solid black alarm clock, smiling at the blood-red numbers as her alarm song, 'Wake Up' by 'Three Days Grace' plays before getting shut off. "I hate the clean up of the morning after." She sighs out, grabbing the box of tissues she keeps at the side of her bed for situations like this.

After spending a few minutes to clean herself up and throwing the tissues away, Jade heads into her en suite bathroom to shower and change for school.

After taking a ten minute shower and washing off the last of the cum from earlier, she gets out and starts to dry off, wrapping a towel around her as she heads into her room. Grabbing a black lace bra, black boxer briefs, a dark purple tank top, black jean pants, and a dark purple flannel shirt, Jade starts to get dressed, keeping her still wet hair down as she does. After getting dressed, she quickly brushes her hair and grabs a pair of black socks, putting them on before grabbing her school bag, PearPhone, and PearBook, and heading upstairs.

Turning around quickly, Jade heads into the en suite to brush her teeth and rinse her mouth with mouthwash. After she's done, she heads out, grabbing a pair of scissors with a dark purple handle and puts them in her back pocket as she heads back upstairs.

"Don't forget that I have a meeting tonight. I won't be home until after midnight." Jade's father tells her, not looking away from his PearPad as he goes over something Jade doesn't see.

"Whatever." Jade says, walking past him and out the door, grabbing her keys from the nail by the front door, closing the door as she goes. Unlocking the driver's side door of her solid black Dodge Charger, the same model Dom Toretto had in the first 'Fast And The Furious' movie, and climbing in, She closes the door and puts the key in the ignition and starts her car, the _Evanescence_ song _'Going Under'_ starting as she does from her PearPod still plugged in from last time she drove.

On the fifteen minute drive to Hollywood Arts, Jade stops by a nearby Skybucks and gets her usual order, a large black coffee with two sugars and an apple turnover. Arriving at school less than five minutes later, Jade climbs out of her car and locks it, making sure her PearPod was hidden from prying eyes.

"Jadey!" Cat yells from the usual seat from lunch, a small plastic bottle of strawberry milk in front of her, a now forgotten item as Cat stands up and runs over to Jade.

"Oof." Jade grunts out when Cat hugs her, the small redhead's knee inadvertently brushing against Jade's member.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot about Walker." Cat says with a giggle, using the name Cat started calling Jade's member.

"Why do you keep calling it that?" Jade asks in a harsh whisper, pushing Cat away.

"Because 'Tawny' wouldn't work since it's a male part, even though you're female, and 'Black' doesn't really work because it's as pale as you. So, 'Walker'." Cat says in explanation, keeping her voice low because of the other students walking by.

"Sometimes, I regret showing it to you when we were younger." Jade sighs out, pulling Cat back to where she was sitting before. "Where are the others?" She asks before Cat can say or ask anything else.

"Beck and Robbie are working on something for Beck's new short film, André and Tori are working on a song for Andre's music class, and Trina's chasing some random boy again." Cat says with a giggle.

"And why would I care about Trina?" Jade asks, setting her bag on the bench beside her.

"Because she's Tori's sister and you want to have babies with Tori." Cat says, her giggling getting a bit higher.

"Shut up." Jade hisses, glaring at her childhood best friend.

"Oops, sorry." Cat says with a small blush, looking away. "Ooh, I forgot to tell you. Tori needs help writing a short script and needs your help. I told her you'd do it." She says, quickly standing up and grabbing her bag and milk, running inside before Jade can say or do anything.

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER I'D HELP!?" Jade yells, pointlessly, after the small girl. "I'm not done with you!" Jade calls, grabbing her messenger bag and running after Cat, throwing away her napkin from her turnover on the way, her half-empty cup of coffee still in hand.

"Who are you chasing now?" A female voice, one Jade instantly recognizes, asks as Jade enters the school.

"Thought you were supposed to be helping André with a song?" Jade asks, ignoring the previous question, as she turns to face the tanned girl standing by her locker.

"He got frustrated at the lyrics not matching the piano, so he said we'd do it another time." Tori answers with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm guessing you were chasing Cat, considering I saw her running in a moment before you, looking like one of the victems in a horror movie?" She asks with a slight chuckle.

"Why should I answer that?" Jade asks, walking past Tori and opening her scissor locker, grabbing her morning books. "Why are you still standing there?" She asks, grabbing a notebook.

"Because I have a question for you." Tori answers with a blush. "I'm sure Cat already told you, but I figured I'd ask you myself." She starts, shifting slightly.

"No, I will not help you with your script." Jade says, cutting off whatever Tori was about to ask, already knowing what the question was going to be.

"Please?" Tori starts with a beg. "I really need your help, and you're the best scriptwriter this school has ever had. I'll buy you coffee every morning until the end of the year." Tori says, hoping that by stroking the Goth's ego and offering coffee would help.

"No." Jade says, closing her locker and walking away.

"Please!?" Tori whines, following Jade. "I'll even buy you the Director's Cut Special Anniversary Edition of _'The Scissoring'_ when it comes out next week." She tries, the infamous pout on her face.

"Wait. How did you hear about that?" Jade asks, stunned, as she stops and turns to face Tori. "That news hasn't even been released on the fan page." She asks, eyeing the half-Latina.

"Mom knows some of the people who worked on the film, she went to college with them. She was talking to them a few days ago because someone is trying to sue them or something, I don't know, and they told her about it, and my mom told me." Tori says with a blush, trying to hide it by looking down.

"Why would your mom tell you about it? You pee yourself every time I make you watch it during movie nights." Jade points out, staring at Tori with confusement.

"Nothing. Never mind. I'll talk to Sikowitz, see if he can give me some pointers." Tori says quickly, walking past her and towards Sikowitz's.

"No no no." Jade says, grabbing Tori's forearm. "Why would your mother tell you about the DVD?" She asks slowly, not letting go of Tori's forearm.

"It's nothing. I need to go." Tori says, pulling herself out of Jade's grasp and walking away quickly.

"What the hell was that about?" Jade asks herself out loud, staring at the retreating half-Latina.

Following the tanned girl, Jade makes her way towards Sikowitz's. On the way, she keeps her gaze on Tori, wondering what just happened. Walking into the classroom a moment later, Jade takes her usual seat on the back of the class, two rows behind Tori.

"What time are you going over to Tori's to help her?" Cat asks Jade in a whisper as she sits beside Jade, a small smile on her face.

"I'm not." Jade answers, eyes still on Tori. "She offered to buy me the new release of _'The Scissoring'_ when it comes out next week." She says, still processing that.

"I have no idea what that means." Cat says, shaking her head. "Why did you say no? You could use that time to romance her." She says, staring at Jade.

"Not happening. You know why no one can know I'm bi. Especially after Beck found out about my little friend." Jade says, her voice softening.

"Wait. I thought you two broke up because he was tired of fighting with you all the time?" Cat asks, confused.

"He broke up with me the day before Sinjin's game show. He kept pestering me for sex, and eventually, he all but tore my pants off. When he saw what was between my legs, he freaked. Broke up with me." Jade says, eyes closed as she fights tears. "Oddly enough, after he saw it, he promised not to tell and that we'd have a public break up. Of course, he only promised not to tell because he was afraid of how people would react if they found out he dating a girl with a dick." She whispers as Sikowitz walks into the classroom from the same door as most of the students.

"Good morning class." Sikowitz says with a smile, surprisingly without a coconut. "Who would like to hear about the new play I'm directing?" He asks, a smile in his face. "Who stole my coconut?" He asks suddenly, patting his pockets.

"You didn't walk in with one." André says, staring at Sikowitz from beside Tori.

"Oh. Back in a minute." Sikowitz says quickly, running out of his class.

"There is something not right with that man." André says with a shake of his head. "So, have you talked to Jade yet?" He asks Tori in a whisper, eying Jade as he does.

"She said no." Tori whispers in response. "I offered to buy her coffee every day until the end of the school year, I begged and stroked her ego, and I even offered to buy her the new '_Scissoring_' movie when it comes out next Tuesday." She says, closing her eyes.

"And she turned down free coffee and her favorite movie." André responds, stunned.

"Well, she didn't really say 'no' at _'The Scissoring'_. She asked how I knew about it, and I told her what my mom told me. I left out that mom wanted me to buy it for Jade to try to get in her good graces." Tori says, sighing.

"I love how okay your parents are about you being lesbian." André says with a small laugh. "Especially your mom doing everything she can to get you ask out the love of your life." He says, laughing more.

"Shut up!" Tori says, louder than intended, as Sikowitz walks back into the class.

"But I didn't say anything." Sikowitz says, standing on the small stage with a curious look at Tori.

"Not you, Sikowitz. I was talking to André." Tori explains, again hiding a blush.

"Ah. So what did André say that would require you to tell him to shut up?" Sikowitz asks, the lesson he was planning, and the news about his new play, forgotten.

"It's nothing. Just tells us about your new play." Tori says quickly, looking away from the acting teacher.

"You used to be more fun." Sikowitz says, sipping his coconut. "Anyway, my play." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

Later that day, as Tori grabs her stuff from her locker for homework, she doesn't notice a particular Goth walking behind her. As she closes her locker, she jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't do that!" Tori yells when she turns around and sees Jade, a smug look on the Goth's face.

"Were you serious when you told me you would buy me the new '_Scissoring_'?" Jade asks instead of responding to Tori's freak out.

"Uh, yeah? Only if you help me with my script." Tori says slowly, staring at Jade cautiously.

"Good. I'll drive you and we can start it, since I saw Trina chasing some weird guy just after class." Jade says, dragging Tori towards her car.

"Um, okay?" Tori says, confused, as she's dragged to Jade's black Charger. "Why the sudden change?" She asks as Jade unlocks the car.

"Because I want coffee and the new '_Scissoring_'. And if you can get it before it hits the stores, I'll be nice to you for a month." Jade says as she starts her car and pulls out of her parking spot, leaving the parking lot.

"Uh, okay, but it'll take a day or two to pre-order it." Tori says, buckling her seatbelt since Jade didn't give her the time to before pulling away. "Thank you for helping. I'll bring you your coffee tomorrow morning." She says as Jade drives.

"Yeah, I guarantee you will. I'm picking you up each morning to make sure you do." Jade says as she takes a turn. "Why would you be so willing to buy me coffee for the next five months and _'The Scissoring'_ just to get me to help you write your script?" She asks, curious, at how much she knows everything will end up costing.

"I have my reasons." Tori says simply.

A few minutes later, Jade pulls into the Vega driveway and quickly parks, climbing out. A minute later, she's at the front door waiting for Tori to catch up, fighting some laughter as she watches Tori hurry to the door as she fights with her bag.

"You could've waited." Tori says as she gets to the door, digging out her key.

"Yes, I could've. But I didn't." Jade says with her signature smirk.

"Why do I..." Tori starts as she unlocks the door, stopping herself from finishing that sentence.

"Why do you what?" Jade asks, walking into the Vega house and heading upstairs. "I'll be in your room." She says, not looking back.

"Wait for me!" Tori says, quickly closing and locking the door before she follows Jade up to her room. "Sometimes I think I need to get a chain for you or something, prevent you from running off." She says with a scoff as she sits down on her bed, Jade already sitting in her desk chair as the half-Latina's laptop starts, courtesy of Jade.

"Try it and I kill you." Jade says, turning to face Tori. "You need a password for your laptop." She says as the laptop goes straight into the account, no password needed.

"I never needed one. Trina has her own and my parents do too. Besides, Trina only comes in my room to steal clothes, not my laptop." Tori says, digging out her notebook with her script idea. "Hey, want to head downstairs and start some coffee?" She asks quickly, eyes wide when she sees her wallpaper, a picture from the prome of her and Jade that someone took.

"Why?" Jade asks, turning her attention to the laptop to open up the text program, stopping when she sees the wallpaper. "Why is your wallpaper us at prom?" She asks, staring at the picture.

"It's prome." Tori says quickly, in defense for the name of the dance. "It just is, okay?" She says, opening the notebook.

"'It's prome'." Jade instantly says in her mocking voice. "Why this particular picture? I know there were plenty of other pics taken that day, so why one someone snuck while we were talking in the hallway before Doug the diaper guy showed up?" She asks, turning to Tori.

"I don't talk like that, and I just like that pic." Tori says, grabbing a pen. "Can we just work on the script?" She asks, avoiding Jade's gaze.

"Fine. What's the script supposed to be?" Jade asks, opening the text program.

"It must have at least two characters, four to seven scenes, one or two big plot twists, and the genre must be either horror or suspense." Tori says, reading off the list. "Which is why I asked you."

"At least you were smart enough to ask an expert on the subject." Jade jokes, staring at the blank text document, trying not to focus on the picture behind it.

The two spend the next four hours writing the script. When Tori finishes typing, managing to get the laptop from Jade, she saves it onto a flash drive after doing some quick editing and spell checking. When it saves, she sends it to the wireless printer in her parent's room to turn it in.

"I have a question for you." Jade says when Tori returns a moment later with the printed papers, putting them in a folder.

"What?" Tori asks, putting the folder back in her bag.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" Jade asks, staring at Tori.

"Why do you want to know?" Tori asks, hiding a blush.

"Just curious." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders.

The two sit in silence for a few moments, both occasionally staring at each other.

"You want to stay the night? It's Friday after all. Dad said there's a horror movie marathon on in about a half hour." Tori asks, staring at Jade.

"Seriously?" Jade asks, surprised. "Why would your dad tell you about a horror movie marathon when you can't even watch 'Supernatural' without jumping?" She asks, surprised. "And you still never told me why your mom told you about _'The Scissoring'_ Director's Cut Anniversary Edition?" She asks, standing up from the desk chair and sitting a little less than a foot away from Tori.

"He just did." Tori says, shrugging as she looks away from Jade. "So, you wanna stay? Mom's picking up Italian for dinner. If you're staying, let me know so I can call her and tell her what you want." She says, standing up.

"Sure. It's not like anyone's home to care anyway." Jade says, shrugging. "I'll need something to sleep in though." She says, checking the time on her PearPhone. "Can't believe it's already almost eight." She says with a sigh.

"Well, I have some sleepwear in the bottom two drawers." Tori says, pointing at the dresser by her closet. "There are a couple of unopened packs of panties. None of my bras will fit you though. You're too big." She says, blushing at the last part.

"If you say 'panties' to me again, I'll kill you." Jade says, heading to the dresser.

"I'm gonna call my mom and use the bathroom. I'll be back." Tori says, leaving her room.

"Whatever." Jade says, grabbing a pair of dark purple boy short underwear, then opening the dresser drawer and grabbing a black pair of sleep pants and black tank top. Taking off her shirt and pants, Jade sets the change of clothes aside. After setting her jeans and shirt aside, she strips off her bra and underwear, grabbing the new underwear as she sets her discarded underwear and bra with her other clothes.

"Hey, I forgot to ask..." Tori starts, opening her door, stopping at the sight of a nude Jade.

"Knock dammit!" Jade yells, grabbing her flannel shirt to cover herself.

"What is between your legs?" Tori asks, stunned from the doorway.

"It's nothing." Jade says with a blush, quickly putting on the underwear she got from Tori.

"Why do you have a penis?" Tori asks, still stunned.

"None of your damn business." Jade growls out, putting the sleep pants and tank top on. "Tell your mom that I want fettucine Alfredo if they have it." She says, hiding her blush.

"Can I see it?" Tori asks shyly, eyes on Jade's lower half.

"Excuse me?" Jade asks, turning around with a stunned look on her face.

"Uh, well, I've never, you know, seen one before." Tori says shyly, looking away, her PearPhone forgotten.

"No you can't see my dick. Go call your mom and get me a cup of coffee." Jade says, turning so her back is to Tori.

"Sorry. Stupid thing to ask." Tori says with a major blush, leaving her room. What she didn't see, was that Jade's 'friend' started to get hard at the thought of Tori seeing it.

"Sometimes, I hate this thing." Jade says, fixing herself so it's not as noticable.

About twenty-five minutes later, Tori and Jade are downstairs in the living room, about a foot between them, as they wait for the marathon to start.

"Hey girls." Mrs. Vega says as she opens the door, her husband behind her, both carrying a couple of bags.

"Hey mom." Tori says, jumping slightly. "Hey dad." She says, smiling at him.

"Did I miss any of the movies yet?" Mr. Vega asks, setting his two bags on the dining room table as his wife grabs some plates, silverware, napkins, and glasses.

"No. It doesn't start for another couple of minutes." Tori says, looking at Jade out of the corner of her eyes.

"Good. I hear they're starting with a classic Bela Lugosi one." Mr. Vega says, taking the containers out of the bags before heading over and sitting beside his daughter. "Hey Jade. Glad you could join us." He tells the Goth with an odd smile.

"Whatever." Jade says, staring ahead, missing the smile. "You get me my Fettucine Alfredo?" She asks Mrs. Vega.

"Would it kill you to be nice to my parents?" Tori asks with a huff as the show that was playing a moment ago ends.

"Maybe. Not taking the risk." Jade says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I see what you meant." Mr. Vega says to his daughter with a laugh. "Where's Trina?" He asks, noting the lack of his eldest daughter.

"Probably stalking half of the male students of Hollywood Arts." Jade says, watching as the marathon is introduced.

"She's not stalking anyone. She's at the mall with some friends." Tori says with a roll of her eyes.

"And by at the mall with friends, I assume you mean at the mall stalking anything male?" Jade asks with a smirk as the old Bela Lugosi movie, 'Dracula'. "Now hush. This is a classic movie, and if any of you, even the cop, says something during the movie, I gut them with my scissors." She warns.

After a few movies, the classics 'Wolf Man' and another Bela Lugosi film, the teen head up to Tori's room to go to sleep for the night.

"Uhm, Jade?" Tori says as they get into Tori's Queen size bed.

"What?" Jade asks, moving the blanket aside to climb in.

"You're hard." Tori notes, blushing.

**This is the end of this one-shot. This one will remain a one-shot. The most I'll do is write a sequel, but it will remain a separate fic.**

**Hope everyone liked this. Sorry if the sex dream at the beginning wasn't good, or was too short.**

**Thank you for reading, and please leave a review and follow and/or favorite.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
